Unexpected Visitor
by mckenzie274
Summary: Howl is expecting a visitor. Could it be a long forgotten family member?


**A/N: OK, this is my first ever fan fic piece. So just bare with me. I'm still getting the hang of things on here. My evil friend convinced me to do this . But anyway, this is going to be considered the prologue. I know it sucks a lot, and is a bit juvenile, but this is my first one. And no flames please. Thanks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle, or any of its characters, book nor movie.

It was a bright sunny morning inside the castle. Sophie had risen early to start her chores. Although Howl and her had been together for two years now, he still treated her like his cleaning lady. She was the first to wake in the castle. It was the only time that she could actually have some peace and quiet before everyone began to hustle and bustle around. She was beginning to wash dishes as Calcifer opened his sleepy eyes with a big yawn.

"Howl is expecting someone today," said the glowing fire demon, shaking the sleep from his voice.

"Who is he expecting? He did not mention anything to me," as Sophie put away the dishes she had dried. She walked to sit in front of the Calcifer's warm, inviting hearth. She wanted to be wrapped in the heat it provided.

"I do not know. I do not believe that he knows exactly who either, if he did I would know."

Sophie got up knowing that the chores wouldn't do themselves. She pondered over who would be playing them a visit today. She wondered when if would be too. Markl might know, she decided. He should be waking up sooner or later. Sophie finished the dishes and mopped the floors when Markl finally woke up.

"Good morning Markl. Do you know who Howl is expecting today?" Sophie questioned the child.

"Nope. He never mentioned anything to me," he said as he walked toward the kitchen table, "What's for breakfast? I'm starving." Not only was Sophie the cleaning lady, but she was also the cook.

Grabbing the frying pan, Sophie answered, "How about I make eggs, and you get some bread?"

"Yummy!" as Markl searched for the loaf of bread in the cabinet. Things were more tidy now that Sophie lived in the castle. Everything had a specific place. Howl had the hardest time converting to Sophie's way of life, but he was making a good effort for the woman he loved.

Sophie began cooking the eggs on Calcifer. The two had come to an agreement. Sophie could cook on him, as long as he got all leftovers. Sophie finished cooking, while Markl set the plates. Howl almost never joined them, but Sophie and Markl enjoyed each others company.

"I wonder who is coming today," Markl pondered out loud, while talking with a mouth full of eggs.

"Manners Markl!" Sophie corrected.

"Oh sorry Sophie," as he chewed the rest of his food, "I'm still trying to remember all the things that you taught me." He imitated a monotonous version of Sophie's voice as he spoke. "Napkin in lap, no elbows on the table, and no talking with food in mouth."

Sophie giggled at his imitation. He had come a long way since the day she first walked into the castle as an old woman. Things were much different now. She regained her young appearance, and donned a new starlight hair color, but most importantly she gained a family, and a loving husband that she adored.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Calcifer's loud commands, "Feed me! I'm hungry!"

Sophie was giving Calcifer her left over eggs and bread as a knock on the door startled her. _Must be Howl's guest, and he isn't even awake yet_. _So typical of him, _she thought to herself.

"Kingsbury door," Calcifer said through a mouth full of eggs.

"I got it," Markl said as he went to the closet to find the blue cloak that would transform him into an old haggard man. He hurried to the door. "Can I help you?" as he looked up to see a young woman wearing a gorgeous blue dress.

"Well I don't know if you can sir. See, I was looking for a young boy named Markl, but I must have the wrong address."

"Delilah! It's me, Markl. I'm just wearing one of Howl's cloaks," as he gave the woman a long hug, as if the two had been old friends.

"No, I would have never guessed. You look so old," spoke the woman in a voice showing that she knew that the old man must have been Markl, but she liked to poke fun at him. "You are getting so big, kid. Now aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yes, come in. You have to meet someone," rushing the woman inside the castle.

She walked tall, and proud, standing just below Sophie's height. Her hair was the color of the blackest night, with slight waves, falling just below her shoulders. Pieces of hair fell onto her porcelain skinned face, concealing her deep blue eyes. _I've seen those blue eyes before, but I know I've never met this woman_, thought Sophie.

"You must be Sophie," said the woman named Delilah, as she extended her hand to meet Sophie's, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"How do you know me all ready?" questioned Sophie.

She laughed as she shook Sophie's hand. "Not much goes on in my brother's life that I don't know about."

Sophie suddenly realized why those blue eyes looked so familiar. Howl's sister resembled him in many ways, especially in the way that they both walked with such power and grace. It captivated Sophie. "I didn't realize that Howl had siblings. Are you his younger or older sister?"

As she was waving her hands above the floor, suddenly a brown leather bag appeared out of no where. _Of course she can do magic too_, Sophie thought to herself. "I'm actually his younger sister," digging in her bag looking for something, "But only by four minutes. That's how I knew that he had gotten his heart back, which means that he found someone to love. It's a twin thing, I guess you could say. Ah found it!" As she took out a large leather book. It looked quite heavy. "Markl, I have a present for you." _Twins?_,questioned Sophie in her mind.

Markl's eyes grew large as he eyed the book. "Is it a spell book?"

Handing it to him, "Would I bring you anything else?" She laughed, "I came across it when I was moving out of my house. It was my first spell book. Howl will have to show you how to do the more difficult ones, but there are many you can do by yourself." She began searching for something else in her large bag. It was obviously a magic bag. It held more than it should have been able to physically hold. "Ah! Here it is. Sophie this is for you," as she was pulling out the most magnificent looking pink silk. "I thought about buying you a dress, but I heard that you liked to sew. I found this lovely silk while I was visiting China a few weeks ago."

Sophie gently brushed the silk with her fingers. It felt cool to the touch. It must have been extremely expensive, Sophie felt that she couldn't except such a gift. "It's lovely Delilah, but I can not accept this," handing it back to her.

Delilah pushed her hands back. "Oh hush! Yes, you can. Anyone my brother loves, is a dear friend of mine, and I tend to spoil my friends." She smiled a bright smile, and Sophie knew that she wouldn't be accepting no as an answer.

"I have one more present, for you Calcifer," digging in her bag again.

With excitement in his voice, "I had thought that you'd forgot about poor little me."

"Of course not. Here it is," pulling out a few pieces of wood from her magical bag. "Its bonsai wood. I was told that it is a bit sweet to the taste. I got it while I was in Japan." She was putting the wood on Calcifer's hearth as footsteps came down the stairs.

"Everyone gets a present, but me?" as Howl glided down the stairs with grace, and filling the air with his lavish scents.

She laughed her familiar laugh. "All I have for you is an infinite supply of hugs and kisses."

"I guess that will have to do." Howl greeted his sister with a long hug and a kiss of the cheek. "Its been far to long, Delilah." Howl spoke in his regular charming, suave voice. As they stood next to each other, it became quite clear that the two were twins. They shared the same pale, silky skin, and the same raven colored hair, the only difference being that Delilah's was wavy and Howl's was straight. "To what occasion do we owe such a visit to?"

"Why do you assume that I need an occasion to visit my favorite brother?" giving her best attempt at innocent eyes.

"One, I am your only brother, and two, you always come when you need something. Now why don't you just tell me now, so I can go about fixing your problems for you sooner."

Delilah narrowed her eyes into a glare that would have killed any other man. "I do not need you to fix anything for me! I don't know why you persist on treating me like a child!"

Howl glared a glare that could match Delilah's, "It's because you persist on acting like one."

Markl whispered to Calcifer, "She's not even here for an hour, and they are all ready fighting."

"But I sense that something is wrong, terribly wrong. I do believe that she needs Howl's help. I only hope that Howl is strong enough to help her," whispered Calcifer in response.

"And she's not too stubborn to ask for help," Markl replied.

**A/N: So tell if you like so far.**


End file.
